Je te regarde dormir (EXO)
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KaiBaek ! Baekhyun aime Kai. Et certains soirs, il se faufile dans la chambre de Kai pour le regarder dormir, mais ce soir là... il va se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à faire ça...


**_Petite précision qui a son importance : Dans MA réalité, les EXO-K ont chacun leur chambre ^^ Je préfère ^^_**

* * *

**Je te regarde dormir...**

* * *

Toutes les nuits Baekhyun Pleure.

Toutes les nuits, seul, dans son lit, dans le cocon que lui procure l'obscurité, ce voile, cette isolation qui lui offre la nuit, il pleure en silence.

Il pleure un amour qui lui est refusé, qu'il se refuse aussi lui même car il lui est interdit, parce que tabou, parce que contre nature et mal vu par la morale.

Car Baekhyun aime et il n'en a pas le droit.

Mais comment faire quand votre coeur en a décidé autrement et se fiche de votre raison, de ce qu'il ne doit pas être et s'obstine à rester accroché à un seul être ?

Comment faire quand cet amour vous consume de l'intérieur et que vous ne pouvez pas le crier au monde entier, ni même juste à l'être aimé ?

Car Baekhyun aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne.

Il aime Kai et ça le dévore... ça le tue à petit feu, toutes les nuits, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sans force, épuisé de pleurer un amour impossible.

Il aime Kai.

Et sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte, son comportement vis-à-vis de lui n'arrange rien.

Combien de regards ?

Combien de sourires en coin ?

De caresses du bout des doigts dans son cou qui le torturent au delà du supportable ?

Parfois il s'autorise à rêver que peut-être Kai mène le même combat que lui, qu'il l'aime lui aussi en silence, tellement son cerveau perturbé, lui donne la sensation de le ressentir lors d'une étreinte, d'un regard insistant sur sa nuque, qu'il se persuade être le sien.

Et le fait aussi et ça ce n'est pas son cerveau qui le fait délirer, que Kai ne le repousse pas quand au bout de ses résistances, il cède à la tentation et prend sa main dans la sienne ou se contente juste de la caresser.

Il y a aussi ces regards noirs quand quelqu'un l'approchent de trop près, comme si... comme s'il était jaloux.

Mais tout ça ne vient peut être que du fait qu'il prend soin de lui, parce qu'ils sont amis... amis...

C'est quand il s'autorise ces rêves que Baekhyun se demande s'il ne devrait pas lui demander carrément quelques sont ses sentiments et parfois, la nuit, quand tout le dortoir est endormit et silencieux, dans la pénombre, il quitte son lit et sa chambre à pas feutrés et se faufile dans celle de Kai pour le regarder dormir. S'autorisant parfois d'effleurer son visage ou de délicatement repousser une mèche de cheveux barrant son front, du bout des doigts. Rêvant encore qu'il le surprenne là, ne le repousse pas et l'invite à se blottir dans ses bras, sous ses draps...

A chaque fois cette idée le fait frisonner et il s'enfuit, retourne dans son lit meurtrit.

Et ce soir il y retournera, il y retournera une fois de plus, parce qu'il en a besoin parfois.

Besoin de se remplir de lui, un petit peu, avant de retourner à sa misérable existence, son amour sous le bras, comme à chaque fois.

Oui, quand il sera sûr que tout le monde dors, il se faufilera jusqu'à lui, malgré tout, parce que ce soir est un soir où il en a besoin.

Et justement, avisant son réveil près de lui, il constata que ça faisait maintenant une bonne heure que tout était silencieux. Alors se levant d'un bond, il enfila un pantalon de survêt, remit machinalement ses cheveux en ordre et pieds nus, il quitta sa chambre.

Longeant le couloir, il fit une halte dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, mais aussi jeter un coup d'oeil dans le salon pour s'assurer qu'aucun des autres membres du groupe n'était assoupit dans le canapé.

Constatant que non, il retourna dans le couloir.

A partir de ce moment, il ne fallait pas qu'il croise quelqu'un, car à part des chambres et pas la sienne, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette direction. Il aurait eu bien du mal à se sortir de ce genre d'embarra. Se dit-il un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

Et c'est justement à ce moment bien précis, que, comme par hasard, une porte s'ouvrit tout doucement.

Baekhyun se figea.

Que devait-il faire ? Fuir ? Ou faire comme si justement _"Tiens c'est toi que je voulais voir ! Comme le hasard fait bien les choses n'est-il pas ?"_ ?

Mais la silhouette qui apparu, il la reconnu tout de suite ! Kai !

Quelle poisse !

Finalement, il opta pour la fuite, retourna à la porte donnant sur le salon et se jeta dans le canapé pour feindre le sommeil.

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure ! Il se demanda un instant si Kai n'allait pas l'entendre, tellement c'était assourdissant.

Essayant de se calmer, il ferma les yeux en soufflant doucement et attendit.

Mais au bout de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles il n'entendit rien, pas même le bruit d'un verre d'eau qu'il aurait été boire, ou la chasse d'eau à l'autre bout du couloir, aucun son, ni de pas, ni de porte, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Rester là et finir par s'endormir réellement, au risque d'inquiéter les autres qui le trouveraient là le lendemain matin ? Ou se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre en espérant ne pas croiser Kai en chemin ?

Et puis soudain, près de lui, un froissement de tissus. ..

Kai !

Il l'avait découvert !

Entrouvrant les yeux à peine, juste assez pour voir un peu sans que Kai ne le voit, il observa les alentours sans bouger d'un iota.

La lumière de l'extérieur éclairant assez bien la pièce, du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de volets, il vit alors ses jambes marcher lentement vers lui, il portait un pantalon de survêt blanc et il ne voyait que ça !

Et quand Kai arriva au niveau de sa tête, Baekhyun ferma totalement les yeux, essayant de rester calme pour convaincre Kai qu'il dormait bel et bien et qu'il retourne se coucher.

Un froissement de tissus plus fort que quand il l'avait entendu approcher, un craquement, comme s'il s'appuyait sur la table basse et tout à coup le bord du canapé qui s'affaissait un peu devant lui...

Piqué par la curiosité, Baekhyun osa une légère ouverture de la paupière de son oeil se trouvant contre le coussin du canapé, pour voir et il referma immédiatement son oeil.

Kai était agenouillé devant lui !

Le coeur de Baekhyun fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il lâcha un léger soupir.

Heureusement Kai avait du croire que ce n'était qu'un soupir dans son sommeil, car il ne l'entendit pas bouger.

Puis, Baekhyun sentit un léger affleurement sur le dos de sa main, qui était posée à plat sur le coussin, devant son visage. Un frisson lui traversa le dos, mais il se maîtrisa et ne bougea pas.

Que voulait-il ? Cherchait-il à le réveiller pour lui dire de retourner dans sa chambre ? Devait-il feindre le réveille ?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand un nouveau frisson lui parcourut le corps, au moment ou Kai fit glisser le bout de ses doigts de sa tempe à sa joue.

Mon dieu que faisait-il ? Baekhyun avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou s'il continuait de le toucher comme ça.

Et il ne s'arrêta pas là !

Car Baekhyun l'entendit souffler doucement, comme s'il voulait se contrôler et ses doigts se saisirent délicatement d'une de ses mèches qui barrait son oeil gauche pour la dégager sur le coté avant de doucement passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Baekhyun n'en pouvait plus de cette torture.

Et quand Kai frôla sa lèvre inférieure du bout de ses doigts s'en était trop.

Ouvrant alors grand les yeux brusquement, sans aucun autre mouvement, Baekhyun planta son regard dans le sien.

Kai en resta figé, le bout de ses doigts en suspend près de sa bouche.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, immobiles, l'instant était particulier et terriblement tentant pour Baekhyun qui luttait contre lui même pour ne pas l'attraper violemment par le cou et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Et tout à coup, Kai fit un léger mouvement vers l'avant qu'il stoppa immédiatement, comme s'il s'était ravisé et éloigna sa main du visage de Baekhyun.

Mais ce dernier, qui avait vu ce mouvement d'approche, se saisit de sa main avant qu'il n'ai le temps de l'éloigner trop et tirant sur son bras, il déposa la main de Kai dans son cou, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Le message était clair et Kai le comprit immédiatement.

Agrippant alors le cou de Baekhyun de ses doigts qui y étaient déjà, il approcha son visage du sien.

Baekhyun sentit tout un tas d'émotions le submerger rien que de savoir ce qui allait enfin se passer et Kai déposa sa bouche sur la sienne.

"_Enfin..._ Se dit Baekhyun en soupirant, avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et d'accueillir la langue de Kai auprès de la sienne avec un plaisir démentiel.

Leur baiser, d'une douceur grisante, les enivra autant l'un que l'autre. Comment avaient-ils pu se passer de ça pendant si longtemps ?

Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils n'auraient pu dire combien de temps tellement ils étaient bien, ils s'interrompirent.

Rouvrant alors les yeux, ils se regardèrent.

"-_J'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ta chambre._. Dit Kai, tout bas, contre sa bouche.

"-_Dans ma chambre ? Pourquoi ?_

Baekhyun cru le voir s'empourprer.

"-_Tu... tu viens me voir quand je dors ?_ Demanda-t-il.

Kai sourit, gêné.

"-_Oui... souvent... depuis longtemps..._

Baekhyun sourit amusé du fait qu'ils auraient pu tomber nez à nez bien avant.

"-_Je fais la même chose..._ Lui confia-t-il en riant doucement.

Kai rit tout bas à son tour.

"-_C'est vrai ?_ Dit-il en se redressant.

"-_Oui... Souvent et depuis longtemps aussi Kai..._ Dit Baekhyun en se redressant lui aussi pour s'asseoir.

Ils se regardèrent amusés et Baekhyun tendit sa main vers Kai qui la saisit.

Se laissant alors tirer en avant, il se releva et rejoignit son compagnon sur le canapé.

"-_Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit n'est-ce pas ?_ Lui demanda Baekhyun.

"-_Je sais, je m'en fout._

Baekhyun le regarda un instant, bouffé par ses propres désirs et ceux de son compagnon si flagrants.

"-_Moi aussi._ Souffla-t-il avant d'agripper son visage pour l'approcher de lui et d'investir sa bouche avec fougue.

Kai se laissa emporter, répondant à son baiser avec la même ardeur en l'entourant de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Baekhyun soupira de plaisir et Kai le poussa en arrière.

Ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou, Baekhyun s'allongea sans résister une seconde et Kai couché sur lui, leurs jambes entremêlées ils s'embrassèrent encore plus sauvagement, se dévorant l'un l'autre en grognant dans leurs bouches.

Puis Kai faufila sa main droite jusqu'à la taille de Baekhyun, avant de remonter sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau brûlante avec envie.

Sentant sa main sur son flanc remonter jusqu'à son torse, puis, redescendre, Baekhyun lâcha un léger gémissement incontrôlable qui fit sourire Kai dans leur baiser, puis, un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

S'immobilisant, leurs regards plantés l'un dans l'autre, le souffle court, ils écoutèrent.

Quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir.

Se redressant alors touts deux en position assise, ils écoutèrent encore et un autre bruit de porte se fit entendre, celle des toilettes.

Baekhyun se saisit alors de la main de Kai.

"-_Viens !_ Lui dit-il en se levant vivement.

Kai se leva aussi, se laissa entraîner par son compagnon et rapidement mais silencieusement, Baekhyun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y fit entrer Kai qui referma la porte derrière lui.

Suho, qui sortait des toilettes à ce moment là, les vit, reconnaissant tout de suite Kai.

"-_Et bien ! Il était temps !_ Se dit-il tout bas, un grand sourire sur les lèvres en retournant se coucher.

.

De leur coté, les deux amoureux ne se doutaient pas une seconde qu'ils avaient été vu.

Kai, adossé à la porte, essaya d'entendre dans le couloir et Baekhyun, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, le regardait dans l'obscurité, devinant ses traits qu'il aimait tant malgré le peu de lumière que les stores laissaient passer.

Et n'y résistant plus, il se colla contre le corps de Kai dont il eu toute l'attention immédiatement et ses mains sur ses hanches, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour reprendre possession de sa délicieuse bouche...

Leur baiser s'éternisa, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, chacun sentait celui de l'autre battre contre sa poitrine, ils exultèrent et une douce chaleur s'insinua en eux.

Kai, complètement bouleversé, agrippé à son tee-shirt, se régalait d'assouvir cette faim qui l'animait, une faim dévorante, une faim insatiable et qui ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des secondes. Et la soie de la langue de Baekhyun était le met le plus délicieux qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de porter à sa bouche, les sensations était divines et firent remonter une boule de chaleur dans sa poitrine, la firent gonfler, gonfler, tellement, qu'il avait la sensation qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour la contenir, mais il en réclamait plus.

Baekhyun, lui avait l'impression de ressentir les émotions de Kai se propulser en lui à chaque battement de son cœur, par tous leurs points de contact, par leurs mains sur leur peau, par leurs cuisses qui se touchent, par leur corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, par leurs bouches, leurs lèvres soudées, leurs langues... il se sentit enivré, il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête, il en voulait plus.

Leur baiser était lent, doux, langoureux, aucune bestialité, juste de la douceur, de la tendresse et une enivrante sensation de de partir à la derive.

Kai finit par lâcher le tee-shirt de Baekhyun et fit remonter sa main dans son cou, sur sa peau, tandis que son autre main alla s'aventurer dans ses cheveux, faisant par ces mouvements remonter son tee shirt qui dévoila le bas de son dos et Baekhyun qui l'avait entouré de ses bras et le caressait tendrement, redescendit une énième fois sa main droite, sentit cette fois son petit doigt entrer en contact avec sa peau découverte et sans même y penser, il descendit sa main un peu plus bas, faufila ses doigts sous le mince coton et remonta sous le vêtement.

Kai en trembla, il sentit sa peau s'hérisser de frissons, son sang brûlait sous la main de Baekhyun, brûlait d'un incommensurable désir qui s'insinua dans tout son corps et accéléra encore plus les battements de son coeur. Baekhyun sentit Kai frémir sous ses doigts et son bas ventre s'inonda de chaleur, suivit d'une palpitation un peu plus bas, son désir pour Kai ... son corps eut un sursaut quand son compagnon quitta ses lèvres et qu'il tomba sur ses yeux noirs alors qu'il rouvrait les siens.

Sa main s'était immobilisée en haut de son dos et l'autre l'y rejoignit, ils haletaient. Kai savait ce qui était en train de se passer, ce dont il avait envie, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait poursuivre, il ne savait pas mais ... Baekhyun savait bien lui aussi ce que réclamait son corps, ce que réclamait son coeur et il voulait ça ... alors lentement, ses doigts saisirent le rebord du tee shirt de Kai sans quitter son regard et il remonta doucement le vêtement, son geste, léger, était une question et Kai y répondit en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Baekhyun lui retira alors son tee shirt d'un geste rapide, leurs yeux ne se quittant qu'une seconde.

Quand il posa le vêtement près d'eux sur le lit, Kai avait déjà ses mains sur ses hanches et Baekhyun posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kai, puis, décrochant ses yeux des siens, il les baissa sur ses propres doigts, les regardant apprendre son grain de peau alors qu'il les faisait glisser doucement de ses épaules à son torse, faisant naître de la chair de poule sur l'épiderme sensible tout le long de leur sillage, descendant toujours plus, passant lentement sur ses tétons qui durcirent immédiatement sous la caresse et terminant leur voyage sur son ventre.

Quand Baekhyun avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains, Kai avait suivit son regard, observant lui aussi les doigts de Baekhyun se promener sur sa peau, ses doigts qui lui donnaient le frisson, ses doigts sans gêne qui apprenaient son corps sous ses yeux et faisaient dresser ses poils sur sa peau, dresser ses tétons sous leur caresse sensuelle, qui faisaient dresser son sexe dans son pantalon et quand Baekhyun arrêta son geste sur son ventre, Kai redressa la tête au même moment que lui. Ils se regardèrent une seconde et fondirent simultanément sur la bouche de l'autre, repartant dans un baiser plus possessif cette fois, un baiser plus passionné, mais toujours autant empli de tendresse.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains toujours sur les hanches de Baekhyun, Kai tira sur le tissus de son tee-shirt pour le lui retirer, frottant ses phalanges sur son ventre, laissant ses petits doigts chatouiller sa peau. Plus Kai montait, plus la respiration de Baekhyun était saccadée et quand il arriva à son torse, ils interrompirent leur baiser pour qu'il lui retire le vêtement, la bouche de Kai quitta celle de Baekhyun une seconde et en reprit possession une seconde avant de la quitter. Baekhyun garda alors les yeux fermés et de sa langue, Kai longea sa mâchoire pour arriver dans son cou, Baekhyun lâcha un soupire, Kai continua sa route en traçant un sillon humide le long de son épaule et suivit sa main qui, découvrait sa peau centimètre par centimètre, se penchant un peu plus, il s'arrêta à son coude et revint alors en arrière. Embrassant sa peau par intermittence et arrivant à la base de son cou, il mordilla sa gorge, jusqu'à l'autre côté et finit en léchant sa peau jusqu'à son oreille dont il captura le lobe entre ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde et colla sa joue à celle de Baekhyun avant de lui chuchoter un _"Je t'aime Baek..."_ essoufflé et terriblement explosif pour Baekhyun qui se recula vivement et attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme pour capturer ses mots afin de les garder au plus profond de son coeur et se laisser aller en arrière sur le lit, entraînant Kai avec lui, qui posa un coude près de sa tête, les doigts dans ses cheveux, tandis que de sa main libre il parcourait sa peau, son ventre, son torse, s'arrêtant sur un téton, le titillant doucement, faisant lâcher son premier gémissement à Baekhyun, qui le fit rougir lui même, mais fit aussi rater un battement à Kai et exacerba son désir d'une façon fulgurante.

Amenant sa main à la taille de Baekhyun, Kai se remit debout et Baekhyun se rassied pour se saisir de la ceinture de son survêt , glissant ses long doigts dessous et s'aperçu qu'il le portait sans rien dessous.

Les mains toujours accrochées à son pantalon, ses doigts flirtant avec son érection qui palpitait sous ses phalanges, Baekhyun rougit encore, relèva les yeux vers le visage de Kai qui le regardait intensément, il posa alors les yeux sur sa bouche : le côté de sa lèvre inférieure était pincée entre ses dents, puis, il revint sur ses yeux, ils avaient pris une lueur indescriptible et il lui sourit.

Puis, Kai se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et agrippa le haut de son pantalon, Baekhyun souleva un peu les fesses et il lui enleva complètement, il se retrouva alors en boxer et Kai se redressa à nouveau, plantant son regard dans celui de Baekhyun avant de baisser son survêt et le retirer rapidement.

Entièrement nu sous les yeux de Baekhyun, Kai eut les joues qui s'empourprèrent, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rougir en principe mais là ... c'était ... extrêmement excitant et ... troublant.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, ça ne dura que deux secondes mais dans leurs têtes, ça leur sembla être une éternité, Kai franchit alors le pas qui les séparait et Baekhyun recula sur le lit, se mettant dans le bon sens, pendant que Kai grimpait au dessus de lui, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas.

Les mains en appui de chaque cotés des épaules de son compagnon, Kai reprit alors possession de sa bouche, collant son corps nu sur celui de Baekhyun dans un mouvement reptilien, qui provoqua un frottement entres leurs virilités, les faisant grogner de plaisir dans leurs bouches qui se dévoraient. Baekhyun se sentait serré dans son boxer et Kai le savait, il fit donc exprès de renouveler le mouvement, s'arrachant un nouveau grognement et un gémissement rauque à Baekhyun qui se cambra sous lui pour qu'il recommence, ce qu'il fit, c'était divin, leurs bouches, leurs lèvres étaient toujours soudées l'une à l'autre et leurs langues à présent se connaissaient par coeur.

Les mains de Baekhyun se baladaient partout sur le corps de Kai, ça le rendait dingue et il abdiqua, se mettant à genoux entre les jambes de Baekhyun, il le débarrassa enfin de son boxer si encombrant ... très encombrant au vu de son désir maintenant sous ses yeux, désir né rien que pour lui, désir dont il avait bien l'intention de profiter, ici et maintenant.

Il se rallongea de tout son long sur lui, leurs corps s'imbriquèrent parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été fait l'un pour l'autre et Baekhyun se sentit comme à l'abris sous lui, plus rien d'autre n'existait maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien lui arriver de mal ... il avait Kai ...

_"-Je t'aime Kai ..._ Lui souffla-t-il_._

Kai le regarda une seconde, sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

"_-Je t'aime aussi Baek ... Laisse moi te montrer combien ..._ Dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, invitant sa langue dans une danse savoureuse tout en descendant sa main droite pour saisir son érection.

Baekhyun, surpris par son geste qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper, poussa un cri, étouffé par la bouche de Kai sur la sienne.

Intimant de doux mais fermes va et viens sur le membre de son amant ... c'est ce qu'ils était à présent ... Kai quitta brusquement les lèvres de Baekhyun, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Baekhyun haletait du plaisir que lui offraient les allés retours de sa main sur sa chair, mais vit subrepticement dans ses yeux qu'il semblait réfléchir et soudain un éclair, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision.

Ne lâchant pas le sexe de Baekhyun, Kai l'embrassa à nouveau et commença à descendre ses lèvres dans son cou, descendant encore, il lècha son torse et au passage, il prit un téton entre ses lèvres, le mordilla, le lécha à son tour et continua sa descente sur son ventre.

Baekhyun savait ce qu'il allait faire et il en trembla d'anticipation, sa respiration s'accéléra encore quand Kai bifurqua et alla passer sa langue sur la peau fine au niveau de l'aine. Sa main ne bougeait plus sur son sexe, mais y était toujours accrochée et Kai frotta son menton sur ses bourses, écarta un peu ses doigts et léchant son sexe sur toute sa longueur du bas vers le haut, goûta le gout de Baekhyun d'un délicieux coup de langue sur le bout de son gland où perlait une petite goutte nacrée, avant de le prendre en bouche.

Baekhyun était complètement transcendé, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos cambré à l'extrême, les mains agrippées aux draps, il lâcha un gémissement proche du cri. Kai fut prit d'un frisson dans le dos, presque une décharge électrique, autant due au cri de Baekhyun, qu'à ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ferma les yeux l'espace de deux secondes, savourant son propre plaisir, puis il suça, lécha, mordilla doucement la chair de Baekhyun et prit son membre en entier dans sa bouche, pour de lent va et vient, gémissant lui même du plaisir qu'il avait, à faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, poursuivant d'un mouvement plus rapide enfin, il écouta avec attention le moindre son sortant de la bouche de Baekhyun, ses gémissements comme ses râles, ses mots incompréhensibles et pour finir, son prénom, qui vint en même temps qu'il le faisait jouir.

Kai remonta ensuite jusqu'à son visage et il le regarda, un sourire en coin, Baekhyun le regarda aussi, mais avec un regard nouveau, un regard que Kai ne lui connaissait pas :

"-_Ca va Baek ?_ Lui chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche. _T'es avec encore avec moi là ?_

"-_Oui ... avec toi Kai ... avec toi..._ Dit-il avant d'agripper sa nuque pour l'embrasser alors que son autre main partait se balader dans le bas de son dos.

Kai répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, son érection coincée entre eux lui faisait presque mal, mais il s'arracha au baiser de Baekhyun, il fallait qu'il soit sûr :

"-_On peut s'arrêter là tu sais __Baek__..._

Baekhyun frissonna au son de sa voix devenue rauque, ça lui gonfla le coeur.

"-_Mais non ... et toi ? ..._

"-_C'est pas grave ça, t'inquiète ..._

"-_Et puis non ... je veux ... non ... Kai ..._

Il ne savait pas comment dire qu'il en voulait plus, qu'il voulait continuer, qu'il voulait le sentir en lui, il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, les mots lui semblaient si crus...

"-_Kai je ..._

Kai posa son index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

"-_Chhhhhut... ne dis rien, j'ai compris._ Lui dit-il avec un doux sourire, avant de redéposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Baekhyun passa alors ses bras autour de son cou et comme si Kai ne pesait rien, il retourna leur position, se retrouvant à son tour au dessus de lui, Kai se trouva surpris une seconde, tellement ça s'était passé vite, mais pouvait à présent utiliser ses mains à sa guise et ne s'en priva pas, les laissant se balader sur le corps de Baekhyun en mille caresses.

"-_Tu fais tes prises d'aïkido sur moi maintenant ?_ Dit-il amusé.

"-_Je fais avec ce que j'ai._ Dit Baekhyun avec un sourire en coin avant de se redresser sur un coude, séparant un peu leurs corps pour faufiler sa main droite jusqu'au sexe de Kai et le prit en main pour le caresser.

Kai en gémit tout de suite d'une voix rauque, glissant une main dans les cheveux de Baekhyun pour ramener sa bouche à la sienne, tandis que son autre main était toujours dans son dos et que ses doigts griffaient sa peau. Puis Baekhyun se libéra des lèvres de Kai et parsema son corps de baisers humides en direction de son bas ventre.

"-_T'es pas obligé Baek.._

"-_Si..._ Lâcha-t-il._... j'en ai envie..._

Rien qu'à l'idée Kai fut submergé de sensations, d'anticipation il rejeta la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres de Baekhyun entourer sa chair, une myriade d'autres sensations s'ajoutèrent aux autres et il exulta, il sentait la langue brûlante de Baekhyun glisser sous son membre, l'anneau de ses lèvres aller et venir, la fournaise de sa bouche et rien que de penser que tout ça c'était Baekhyun, multiplia par mille le plaisir, l'excita même encore plus, il était très doué et le plaisir grimpa, grimpa, il en aurait perdu la tête, s'il ne s'était pas sentit pas au bord de l'explosion.

Redressant la tête entre deux spasmes venant de son bassin, il mit ses mains de chaque cotés du visage de Baekhyun pour le faire arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et il vit son sexe entièrement dissimulé dans sa bouche, en sortir lentement, il n'en pouvait plus. Baekhyun le regarda, il avait les yeux brillants et noirs, un sourire très explicite sur les lèvres et il remonta vers lui en se faufilant sur son coté, faisant en sorte que d'un quart de tour, Kai reprenne sa position initiale au dessus de lui.

Kai l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de s'écarter un peu de lui, amenant deux de ses doigts à sa bouche pour les enduire de salive, puis, la jambe droite de Baekhyun entre les siennes, il lui fit replier la gauche et passa sa main jusqu'à ses fesses, pénétrant très délicatement son intimité de son index. Baekhyun ne sembla pas avoir mal, mais était légèrement crispé.

"_-Détend toi..._ Lui dit Kai à son oreille. _Laisse toi aller..._

Baekhyun prit alors ses lèvres comme moyen de détente et déposant sa main sur sa joue pour le faire approcher, il frôla la bouche de Kai de la sienne, caressa ses lèvres de sa langue.

Kai le sentit plus détendu et amena sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Baekhyun pour un baiser voluptueux et aérien jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse son majeur auprès de son index, qu'il touche la petite protubérance sensible de sa prostate et que Baekhyun se cambre en arrière interrompant leurs jeux de bouche.

Kai continua de le préparer délicatement, doucement, en prenant bien soin de toucher le point sensible à chaque fois qu'il le put et finit par retirer ses doigts.

Baekhyun lâcha un râle et ramena son visage dans sa position initiale.

Kai l'embrassa et plaça ses jambes entre celles Baekhyun pour se positionner.

Baekhyun le regarda et Kai amena ses doigts à ses lèvres pour y prendre un peu de salive dont il enduit son gland et prenant son sexe en main, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Baekhyun qui le regardait toujours et commença doucement à entrer en lui.

Baekhyun ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps et laissa retomber sa tête dans les oreillers, tandis que Kai continuait de pousser son membre en avant afin de faire entrer son gland en entier. Les sensations étaient démentes pour tous les deux et quand enfin son gland fut entré en entier, Kai s'arrêta, le temps que Baekhyun se détende à nouveau. Et quand il sentit que c'était le cas, il reprit son ascension. Chaque centimètre gagné était un plaisir divin et il finit par être entièrement en lui.

Après une courte pose, que Kai s'imposa pour ne pas venir trop vite, il put enfin entamer de lents vas et vient tous plus jouissifs les uns que les autres.

Le sexe de Baekhyun entre leurs ventres était au supplice, décuplant son plaisir, c'est un concert de gémissements rauques, de râles et de cris de plaisir en duo qu'ils se chantaient l'un à l'autre, ils étaient en totale osmose, presque en transe, leurs corps irradiés de désir assouvi dégoulinaient de sueurs, ils s'aimaient et ils étaient unis par cette volupté comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

Quand il sentit la jouissance monter en flèche, Kai accéléra ses va et vient, Baekhyun se libéra entre leurs ventres et quelques coups de reins supplémentaires suffirent, pour que Kai vienne à son tour, s'écroulant sur Baekhyun, la tête sur son torse qui se soulevait rapidement. Ils étaient exténués, lessivés, autant l'un que l'autre.

Puis, Kai bougea un peu et se retira de Baekhyun pour regagner son visage et reprendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser tendre et doux, tandis que Baekhyun faisait remonter le drap sur eux.

A moitié sur Baekhyun, leurs jambes emmêlées, un bras en travers de son ventre, la tête au creux de son épaule, Kai ferma les yeux, il se sentait partir.

"-_Je t'aime Baek..._

"-_Je t'aime Kai._

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait écouté la respiration de Kai reprendre son rythme normal, les yeux clos, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, Baekhyun sentit que Kai, agrippé à lui, s'était endormit ... et lui ... il se sentait bien, envahis d'un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaitre, il était bien ... avec Kai.

Et cette histoire ne faisait que commencer...

FIN ?

* * *

**Une tite review ?**


End file.
